edgarandellenfandomcom-20200214-history
Ithune
Ithune is the species name the Heimertz Family Circus gave to the mysterious, hairy creatures that guard each Balm spring. As Balm differs, so do it's ithunes, and each one is well adjusted for the environment their spring resides in. The color of their eyeballs seems to coincide with the color of the Balm they protect. Their tears are a concentrated liquid form of Balm, and has special properties that make those that consume them cheery and easy to persuade. The seeds of the Nepenthes plants are poisonous to them, and a bite from the plants can be deadly. Appearance Though ithunes differ in size and shape, each one has a singular eyeball atop it's hairy body. They are all also covered in thick fur. Variants Nod's Limbs Otherwise known as Pet, Pilosoculus, or Pilos. Small and scraggly, but very fast, Pet can be a formidable foe. It's much faster than either Edgar or Ellen, despite having no legs. It is also very clever, and can create traps and schemes similar to the ones the twins used to subject it to. Pet can also use it's tendrils much like an octopus might, and has talent in picking locks with them. It has always had an affection for mischief, and Nod appears none too surprised that it would "play dead" and scare the twins into thinking they had failed. ("Nod's Limbs") It's hair is dark, often described as black, but is depicted with blue or purple tints in it. It's eyeball is yellow. Frøsthaven The townsfolk of Frøsthaven refer to this ithune as the Glögg, but it's actual name is Yehti, having been named so by it's owner, Uta Glögg. It lived in the ice cave on top of Mt. Glöggenheim with Uta, bringing her food and helping her guard her "pudding", until the cave collapsed in a volcanic eruption and it was kidnapped by Stephanie Knightleigh. Yehti is very large, and has snow white fur to blend in with its surroundings. It's eyeball is a light blue. It also walks upright on two tendrils of hair, and has a vise-like grip with incredible strength. It does not seem to be very bright, but rather driven by emotional impulses. It likes to hunt and chase things (Pet, arctic hairs, troublesome twins) around, and can be very childish, like huffing when called inside while "playing", or crying about a sad story involving kittens. Cougar Falls "Ol Footsie" as it's affectionately nicknamed by Gristly Jefferson, is very similar in size to it's cousin Pet, but has two large, matted fur "feet" underneath it. The feet are so large, it was originally estimated to be nine feet tall from their size alone. Despite it's giant feet, it is very nimble and fast, and can traverse the forest with ease. It's eye is brown. Footsie is much shier than it's cousins, and will not appear unless it wants to. It took vengeance on Edgar for wasting Balm by pushing him into a patch of Nepenthes. It is currently unknown if Footsie made it out of the Cougar Falls explosion alive, but Gristly is currently searching for it. Lach Lufless This ithune is the largest known so far, and is the only one known to live aquatically. It is described as having a gelatinous, furry body, with dozens of long, hairy tendrils poking out, and a long neck with a single green eyeball at the end. It uses its "tentacles" to propel itself in the water at high speed, and loves to play. Ellen learned to use it's playful nature to her advantage, and sweetly referred to it as "Luffie". Archibald explained to her that the circus kids had told him stories of a monster in the lake, but that he had convinced himself it was just a fairy tale. After Angus McDuff's dam was destroyed by Stephanie, Luffie was swept out of the lake, looking at Ellen in confusion. It is unknown where it ended up, or if it is alive. Zimmizoka Nothing is yet known of this ithune, though it can be surmised it will be well equipped to surviving the desert heat. position=center captionalign=center spacing=small Pet.png | Nod's Limbs ithune, Pet Pet snowballs.png | Pet using it's tendrils to hurl snowballs pet4.png | Pet in the TV series Ithune1.png | Yehti carrying Edgar and Ellen Ithune3.png | Edgar being attacked by Ol' Footsie Ithune4.png | Edgar's foot compared to Footie's print Ithune2.png | Luffie playing fetch with Pet Ithune5.png | Luffie grabbing Ellen